Sing
by Darling Drusilla
Summary: A series of drabbles inspired by songs on my iPod.
1. Chapter 1

_L-O-V-E, Nat King Cole_

**L is for the way you look at me**

His eyes were like molten gold, an overused simale, but it was all she could think of, or a liquid sunset that burned into her soul. Burned with passion and intellect and a primal fiercness that made her heart fluttter and her toes curl. Even back then, when he'd tied her to a tree and stared her down, she'd felt him branding her soul.

**O is for the only one I see**

Oce upon a time, when he was young, he'd looked at women. They were pretty, and as a young prince, he'd gone into the harem a few times. He'd met a few girls many times during his travels as well, his uncle pushing him towards them. Even Mai, whom he'd dated. But he'd admit that he never saw them. He'd always seen some facet of Her in them. Some part of his water witch. She was his only one. His Katara.

**V for very very, extraordinary**

So powerful. The way they moved together was like watching a storm. Powerful and in harmony. Suki knew, oh yes, she knew. Even if it had been Sokka to tell her about them. But it was amazing the way they just couldn't see each felt the same way about the other. It was amazing Aang didn't see it either. Or maybe he did and preferred to lie to himself.

A fountain of flames and ice erupted into the air as the two sparred, their passion for one another expressed through good natured fights and jabs at each others ego. It really was extraordinary the way they interacted with each other.

**E for Even more than anyone that you adore**

Aang knew Katara liked him. As a brother. He also knew that she liked Zuko. As a lover. He'd caught her sneaking out of her tent one night and made to follow, only to have Sokka grab him by the ankle frimly and give him a look. Aang knew that while Katara might adore him, she truly loved someone else. He was adorable, like a puppy. Zuko was beloved, like the other half of a soul.

Aang wished them happiness, but he wasn't going to give up. Not just yet.

**Love is all that I can give to you.**

"I can't promise you won't be heckled."

"Neither can I. I can't promise someone won't try to poison you."

"Neither can I. I can't promise I won't wake up in a bad mood every morning."

A Laugh.

"Niether can I. I can promise that I'll always love you."

"That's the only thing I can promise. And that I'll always stand by you."

"I can promise to never leave you, and to put up with your crazy family."

"You don't need to promise that," a laugh. "I can barely stand my own."

"That makes two of us."

Silence falls and two pairs of eyes stare up at the sky. It's the magical time between day and night, the pink and purple fingers of dusk traveling across the sea and sky, stars glittering while the sun still shines to the West.

"this isn't some game."

"We can make it."

A shifting body and a warm stone is placed in his hands. "Don't break it." she wasn't talking about the necklace.

"Never."

It no longer represented a bitter memory, but the hardships they'd been through and how they survived them. It was their love.

* * *

_Love Theme, Nathan Barr_

They were two, fighting against tradition,

Fighting against the fire nation and the world both.

She fought her people to marry him, he fought his people because he knew they were wrong.

They'd run through fields when no one else was looking, a wild and primordial chase that freed their emotions and their love before falling to the ground, the victor taking a prize from whomever may lay beneath them. And together, they'd look and the stars and hope.

* * *

_All in My head, Nelly feat Tim Mcgraw_

It broke his heart to see the letter from Aang when the war ended. He was with Katara, traveling around and offering aide and planning to ask Katara to be his girlfriend.

The fire lord sank into his chair, breath shaky as he thought about their last moment together. He hadn't been brave enough to stop her, to turn her around and kiss her, admit that he loved her.

And now, he couldn't tell her. Not so long as Aang was beside her and Mai sought his side.

It would be a hollow and loveless marriage. Every time he'd hold Mai, he'd remember how cool her skin was and how soft Katara's hands were. How caring she was and how her skin reminded him of sweet coffee. Mai's hand fell on his shoulder, and he pretended it was hers. Her hips in his hand, he imagined that Katara had lost a little bit of weight, but was one her way back to her normal shape. And when she spoke, his mind warped it to sound like his beloved.

Time wore on, and he couldn't do it. Mai suspected as much after the first few days. That his heart was somewhere else. Just like hers was. So they settled on each others company until they could make things right. They just couldn't go on living lies, without loving who they truly wanted.

So the he went to find a blue eyed goddess, and she went to find her own pink garbed nymph.

* * *

So the first one is the only one that actually has any lyrics put to it.

I only wish I owned the rights to these songs, I'd be one rich little cookie if I did. Leave a review, they make me write more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unforgettable, Nat King Cole**

The first time he saw her, in the snow covered desert of the South Pole, he knew he'd never forget her. Never would he forget those eyes, so passionate and emotional. Night after night, he'd toss and turn in his bed, weeks, months would pass and every time they met, he noticed a few more things about her. Things that would be burnt into his mind. The way she fought against him, and later with him, it would always be one of his most cherished memories.

He smiled looking down at the letter in his hands. It looked like she couldn't forget him either.

* * *

**Walking My Baby Back Home, Frank Sinatra**

Suki leaned into the warm chest of her beloved, it had been a lovely night, and now, he was showing off his haiku skills. He was so adorable sometimes.

Sokka brushed a strand of hair behind Suki's ear, thankful she hadn't worn her warpaint today. He still couldn't get it out of his other shirt, and explaining how It had gotten there wasn't something he wanted to do again.

She peeked out her window in the middle of the night to see the blue clad warrior sitting in front of her family's lodge. Keeping watch for anyone who might disturb her sleep. She'd stayed up and watched over him until the magic hour when light spread across the village before the sun rose. Only then did he leave his post and go to bed.

If there was anything in this life Sokka loved about having a girlfriend, it was the part where he got to just be with her. Even if he was just walking her back home.

* * *

**Let's do it, Eartha Kitt**

Appa watched lazily as the humans ran about, hormonal bundles of insanity that they were. Couldn't they tell they'd picked their mates? They acted just like Sky bison sometimes, but other times they acted as insane as a pit lobster. Everyone and everything did this same ancient dance. It didn't matter if their supposed minds hadn't caught up yet, their body's knew. The had picked each other. Or, fallen in love as the term was.

* * *

**The way you look tonight, Bing Crosby**

Aang felt cold, despite the balmy island air of the Fire Nation. He felt alone, despite ten years of playing around with women interested in 'rebuilding the air nomads'. Until the woman in green walked in. Then he didn't feel so cold, or alone. Garbed in mountains of silk and just as mouthy as she usually was, it was like he was seeing Toph for the first time.

* * *

**It's Been a Long, Long time, Bing Crosby**

Katara would never let him go. Especially not now. Not after she finally got him to herself and away from those vapid duchesses and noblewomen. Not after fighting to come see him. She'd always thought of him as her first love, so long ago it seemed that her dreams were filled with him. Hell, they still were! Smiling to herself, she kissed her prince again.

"Mind telling me what I did right so I can do it again?" He asked as his fiance pulled him into a nearby closet.

"Shut up and kiss me," Katara smiled at him.

* * *

**What a wonderful World, Louis Armstrong -verve remix-**

Iroh sipped his tea with a large smile on his face. The war was over, everyone was happy. And yet Nature remained undisturbed. The trees were still green. The flowers still bloomed. It carried on as though nothing at all were strange.

A troupe of dancers was performing in the courtyard, tambourines and drums celebrating as the blue sky cleared of it's clouds and the sun gave way to evening. Yes indeed, the old general thought as he glanced about him. No matter what, no matter who might have won, there are something that will never change. People will still have friends, love will still exist.

"Grandpa come play with us!" he smiled as a four year old tugged on his hand. A blue eyed Firebender.

'What a wonderful world.'

* * *

_I just realized, I have a lot of Jazz! Holy crap! Also, even if you don't like Jazz, I recommend checking out the Verve remixes of old jazz songs. Very good and a little techno. And when WaWW came on, it just reminded me of Iroh so much it wasn't even funny. Also, I threw in Appa as an afterthought, only deciding to type it up after hearing Let's Do It._


End file.
